El cumpleaños de las gemelas
by Kim Karma
Summary: El 15 de mayo será el cumpleaños de dos gemelas,¿Quienes serán?¡Averiguarlo! Dedicado a: Lizbeth Snow y Lizeth Fire


**Espero que os guste, Lizbeth y Lizeth ¡Que tengáis un buen día!**

* * *

En alguna parte de México...

Lizeth y Lizbeth estaban hablando sobre su cumpleañ en un edificio,estaban tan distraídas que no se dieron cuenta de que había alguien,o más bien había más de una persona,que las miraba desde que llegaron.

- ¿Cuándo lo vamos a decir? -pregunto Melissa impacienté.

-Si eso,ya llevamos un rato así-dijo Pitch dandole la razón.

- ¿Kim,cuanto tiempo tenemos que esperar? -pregunto inquieto Ana.

-Tranquilos,ya falta poco-dijo Kim con los nervios atascados en la garganta,todo el mundo se ha estado quejando desde que empezaron.

- ¿Sabes? Tiene gracia,lo mismo has dicho hace un rato-dijo Mark.

Los únicos que no se quejaban eran Saúl,Aster,Sierra,Jonnathan,Blake,Sandy (que ojalá pudiera hacerlo) y Rosa eran los únicos benditos que no se quejaban,los que se quejaban sin descanso eran Mark,Dillian,Melissa,Jack,Bunny,Raquel,Pitch,Tooth,Norte,Ana,SUN y MIM y Fern eran los que quería ahorcar con sus propias ,todos ellos,pensaron en hacer una sorpresa para las cumpleañeras,eso si Kim no mataba a nadie de los nervios,pero de momento,todos estaban vivos...¡Estarían sanos y salvos si cerraban la boca! Los que estaban quejándose,claro.

-Calma todo el mundo ¿O acaso quieren morir ahorcados? -como se notaba que Blake leía la mirada de Kim,que cielo.

-Perdona,pero si vamos a morir ahorcados me pido el último-dijo Fern cruzando los brazos.

- ¿Por qué el último? -pregunto Sierra.

-Por dos cosas: La primera,porque soy demasiado joven,y segundo,porque así me da tiempo de escaparme-explico Fern.

Sierra rodó los ojos,menudo muchacho.

-Pues como no te calles serás el primero-dijo Jonnathan impaciente.

-A mi no...-y Fern es interrumpido por Kim.

. .De. .Vez ¿Me entiendes o te lo digo en alemán? -dijo Kim apunto de lanzarse encima de Fern para golpearle de los nervios.

-Pero...

-¡Fern!

-Vale ya me callo.

-Okey,llego la hora de...

-¡Aleluya!-dijeron a la vez SUN y MIM.

Y como recompensa de la interrupción,se ganaron una mirada asesina por parte de Kim,ellos cerraron la boca ante la mirada,y Kim suspiro.

-Como iba diciendo,es hora de felicitarlas,así que todos,callados como...-dijo Kim intentando recordar algún animal o algo que estuviera callado.

- ¿Un koala? -pregunto Bunny.

- ¿Una mariposa? -dijo Melissa.

- ¿Como los que no se quejan? -pregunto Norte.

-Como los que no se quejan-dijo Kim,y miro hacia donde estaban Lizbeth y Lizeth-Adelante.

Todos se acercaron silenciosamente detrás de las gemelas,una vez que estuvieron cerca,llego el momento.

-Una...dos...tres...-iba contando Tooth silenciosamente.

-¡SORPRESA! -gritaron todos a la vez,y Lizbeth y Lizeth se dieron la vuelta rápidamente,y los demás empezaron a cantar-Cumpleaños feliz,cumpleaños feliz,...

-Que os den dos disparos y feliz funeral-termino de cantar Ana,y cuando miro hacia los demás y ellos le enviaban millones de miradas asesinas,todos menos Pitch,claro esta.

-No sé vosotros,pero a mi me ha parecido bien-dijo Pitch dándole la razón a repuesta más miradas asesinas llegaron a Ana y Pitch- ¿Qué? Pero si Ana tiene razón,ya tienen un pie en la tumba.

-Pitch-le llamo MIM.

- ¿Si? -respondió Pitch.

-Cállate-respondió SUN.

-Vale-dijo Pitch.

-Luego le persiguiere sin descanso-susurro Kim.

-Felicidades princesa-dijo Jack a abrazando a Lizbeth y luego le dio un beso en los labios.

-Igualmente a ti-dijo Bunny dandole un beso en los labios a Lizeth.

-Feliz día mamá,feliz día tía Lizbeth-dijo Aster abrazando a Lizbeth y Lizeth a la vez.

- ¡Venga todos!¡Abrazo familiar! -grito Raquel.

Todos se acercaron a Lizbeth y Lizeth,y las abrazaron,incluyendo a Norte...por el río Guadalquivir...

-Lizbeth...Lizeth...-intento Blake hablar entre el asfixiante abrazo-Creo...que nos...vamos...a morir,esto...esta comenzando a...ser asfixiante.

-Lo...mismo...digo-intentó hablar Lizeth.

- ¿Norte...puedes soltar...soltarnos ya? -pregunto Kim asfixiada,todo el mundo no podía Norte al ver el estado de todos,los soltó-Aleluya,no es que no me gusten los abrazos pero esté ha sido...tu ya me entiendes.

- ¿Oye,que tal si lo celebramos en el polo? -pregunto Jonnathan sugiriendo algo.

- ¡Si! -dijeron todos a la vez.

- ¿Pues a que esperamos?¡Vámonos! -dijo Jack entusiasmado.

Definitivamente,fue un gran cumpleaños en familia...

* * *

**Espero que os halla gustado ¡Chao!**


End file.
